HetaPotter: Chamber of Secrets
by Sapphire7777
Summary: Britain is once again practicing his magic in his basement, but a rogue spell seems to have to have no affect other than making the lights flicker. What he doesn't know is that his spell has turned America and Canada back into 12-year-olds with no memory of being countries. They're sent to Hogwarts with Harry Potter when the legendary Chamber of Secrets is opened.
1. Arrival at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:** Hey, how's it going, bros? :D Nice to see y'all again! I'm making...yet another story. I have no life. DX *foreveralone* Anyway, I felt like making this for a while, but never got to it. This is also my longest chapter EVER for a story! MILESTONE! :DDDD I hope you enjoy, and please leave any suggestions and opinions with your reviews! :3 Also, I'd like your opinion on my crack pairing with fem!Canadaxhuman!Romano. I don't usually do pairings like that, so if you do't like it, I can make it just a friendship and get her with an actual pairing. Now, please enjoy! SAPPHIRE OUT! :P

**Warning:** Genderbends and mild language used! Don't like, please move along and don't read~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing this. xD

_Italics_ - Thoughts, TV, usual italic stuff, and transitions  
_**Bold/Italics**_ - Flying Mint Bunny or any magical talking creature  
**Bold** - Chants and spells

**Chapter One: Arrival at Hogwarts**

Britain found himself, once again, in his damp basement with his spell book in hand.

_**"Are you sure this is a good idea, Britain?"**_ Flying Mint Bunny asked with concern, _**"Last time you summoned Russia. . ."**_

"Pish posh! Everything will be fine! I'm just getting a little revenge on the frog!" Britain smiled confidently and held out his hand.

_**"I have a bad feeling about this. . ."**_

**"Santo Rita, Mita Meada, Ringo Jonah, Tito Marlon, Jack La Toya, Janet Michael, Dumbledora the Explora! Santo Rita, Mita Meada, Ringo Jonah, Tito Marlon, Jack La Toya, Janet Michael, DUMBLEDORA THE EXPLORA! I summoned you from the depths of the underworld! Bring pain on my enemy!"** As Britain spoke the last part of the incantation, a strange breeze began to lick at the flames. All at once, the wind swallowed the flame and shoved the room into darkness. A loud bang abruptly resounded throughout the room. A lone, bright spark shone in the darkness before igniting the candles once more. Before Britain could even react, the light's intensity grew so much that it could rival that of the sun's. He had to cover his sharp, emerald eyes as Flying Mint Bunny dove behind the blonde nation to protect herself from the light.

Then, seemingly at the drop of a hat, the light died down and left silence in its place. Flying Mint Bunny nervously peaked out from her hiding spot behind Britain. Once she determined it was safe, she flew out into the open, _**"D...Did it work?"**_

"Only one way to find out!"

Britain clicked his TV on, flipping to the latest news in France...

_"It iz another beautiful day in the country of l'amour-"_

"BLOODY HELL! THAT SPELL WAS COMPLETELY USELESS!"

**-*O*=.=*O*-**

_In America_

Canada held an icepack to her cheek, after yet another painful game of baseball with her twin sister America, "Do you _have_ to throw so hard?"

America rolled her sky blue eyes, "Don't be such a baby! I barely put any strength into my pitches."

Canada was about to give a rather witty reply, when her body suddenly convulsed in pain. It started as pricks of discomfort in her spine, but that quickly morphed into intense, throbbing pain. She gasped and bent over, barely having time to grab onto America's shoulder to keep herself from falling.

"C-Canada, what's wrong?" America asked, for once very worried, "Should I call an ambulance?"

Canada couldn't answer. Pain was practically consuming her. Sparks of pure agony went down her spine, as if gravity was pushing with all its might to get her closer to the ground. She vomited blood onto her hands as the world around her spun.

"Oh my god, Can-!" America suddenly cut herself off, as pain began to spread through her body as well. It took all of her strength not to succumb to the excruciating pain and fall over unconscious. It was pure agony to even feel her heart beat!

They both let out involuntary, blood-curdling screams of pain.

And silence fell.

**-*O*=.=*O*-**

Madeline propped her head up on the heel of her hand, her blonde hair falling in pigtails on her shoulders. Colors were a blur as the Hogwarts Express moved across the tracks with incredible speed. She didn't bother to even partly listen to her sister go on a rant about how "She would most definitely be in Gryffindor, and not in any of those lame Houses." It was what would be classified as a "usual" for Amelia.

She almost let out a sigh of relief when Amelia finally left the booth to go bother someone else. Although Madeline hated how she was constantly forgotten, she loved it when it gave her break from Amelia.

Madeline's familiar lifted his large, white head at the sound of the booth's door sliding open. A boy with light brown hair with a soft red tint to it walked inside. A scowl seemed permanently etched into his face as he sat down, his strange curl on the side of his head bobbing. He looked around the booth with intelligent hazel eyes, completely overlooking Madeline.

Kumajiro, Madeline's familiar, let out a low growl at the boy. The boy jumped practically ten feet into the air and whipped his wand out on reflex. Kumajiro went cross-eyed trying to view the wand near his forehead, "Who are you?" The fact that the polar bear could talk seemed to frighten the boy even more.

"Shhhh, calm down, Kuma," Madeline cooed and sifted her fingers through Kumajiro's soft, milky white fur. The boy stared in unbelief at Madeline, only just realizing her presence in the train booth.

"W-Were you here the whole time, or...?" The boy spoke with a thick Italian accent, trying his best not to look scared.

"I was here the whole time," Madeline hummed and smiled softly as her familiar calmed down, "But it's fine, people forget and don't notice me all the time. I'm used to it by now. My name is Madeline Williams, by the way. Maddie to my friends."

"Lovino Vargas," Lovino introduced himself with slight pride, sitting up a little straighter, "Grandson of Arsenius Vargas and heir to the Vargas Mafia. When Grandfather dies, I am to become the leader of the family."

Madeline whistled at the impressive statement, "The Vargas heir, huh? That's really interesting."

"...Interesting?" Lovino seemed troubled by Madeline's statement, for whatever reason, and knitted his eyebrows together.

She raised a slender eyebrow and looked with subtle amusement through her wire-framed glasses, "Yes. Interesting. Is something wrong with that?"

"It's just...people usually start trying to kiss up to me, or start fawning over me when I say I'm the Vargas heir."

Madeline let out smooth, light laugh, "You couldn't pay me a million dollars to do that. Besides, it isn't that big of a deal. You're just a normal person who just happened to be born at the right time."

Lovino stared at Madeline with a dumbfound expression. His scowl softened ever so slightly and his shoulders relaxed, "You're different than most people."

"Good different or bad different?"

"Good different."

"Thanks. It helps to be different," Madeline smiled, "You know, I feel like I know you. I'm not sure why, but you seem vaguely familiar."

"Probably heard something about my family or something," Lovino shrugged.

"Ah, yes, that must be it."

There was blissful silent for a few minutes before Lovino spoke again, "Is this your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, but I'm going with the Second Year class," Madeline replied.

"That's my year. Why, though? You transferring?" Lovino asked curiously.

"Honestly..." Madeline frowned and bit her lip, "I have no idea. My sister and I somehow lost our memories and were left on the street. Hagrid, I think that was his name, said we should've been sent the year before."

Hazel eyes scanned violet-blue ones with curiosity, "So you have no memory of your past or parents?"

"Yep," She replied simply, "It's all a blank. All I know is that Amelia is my sister and my familiar is named Kumajiro."

"Wow... That's really weird," Lovino muttered before catching himself, "N-Not that there's anything wrong with that!"

Madeline giggled, "It's fine, really."

"S-So..." Lovino searched his brain for a topic, "Do you know how you're going to be sorted?"

"I'll go in with the First Years," answered Madeline.

"Ah. You'll probably be a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."

Madeline considered the reply and clicked her tongue, "That's what I'm thinking, but you never know. What house are you in?"

"Slytherin."

"Slytherin, eh?" Madeline laughed, "Better watch out for my sis, then. She's a total Gryffindor. She hasn't even stepped inside the place and she already hates Slytherin."

Lovino rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Ugh, I really hate Gryffindor. No offense, but I do."

"It's no problem," Madeline shrugged nonchalantly.

Before any more could be said, Amelia poked her head inside, "Get in your robes. We're nearing Hogwarts!"

**-*O*=.=*O*-**

Madeline and Amelia stared up in awe as they entered the Great Hall. Where the ceiling was meant to be, the night sky spread across like wallpaper. Madeline overheard someone say it was only bewitched to look this way. Even with this knowledge, it didn't wipe the amazement from the blonde's face.

A lady in her older years (fifties, maybe?) waltzed from her spot at the teacher's table. Her pointed hat tilted on her head at a seemingly impossible angle and her shimmering, emerald-black robes glided as she moved. She softly set an old brown hat upon a stool and the moment it began to sing, Madeline knew it was the Sorting Hat.

_**Oh you may not think me pretty, **_  
_**But don't judge on what you see, **_  
_**I'll eat myself if you can find **_  
_**A smarter hat than me. **_  
_**You can keep your bowlers black, **_  
_**Your top hats sleek and tall, **_  
_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat **_  
_**And I can cap them all. **_  
_**There's nothing hidden in your head **_  
_**The Sorting Hat can't see, **_  
_**So try me on and I will tell you **_  
_**Where you ought to be.**_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor, **_  
_**Where dwell the brave at heart, **_  
_**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry **_  
_**Set Gryffindors apart; **_  
_**You might belong in Hufflepuff, **_  
_**Where they are just and loyal, **_  
_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true **_  
_**And unafraid of toil; **_  
_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, **_  
_**if you've a ready mind, **_  
_**Where those of wit and learning, **_  
_**Will always find their kind; **_  
_**Or perhaps in Slytherin **_  
_**You'll make your real friends, **_  
_**Those cunning folks use any means **_  
_**To achieve their ends.**_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid! **_  
_**And don't get in a flap! **_  
_**You're in safe hands (though I have none) **_  
_**For I'm a Thinking Cap!**_

The students applauded the song with wide grins. Madeline had to admit, seeing any kind of inanimate object talk was impressive, let alone singing.

The lady who had put the hat down, Minerva McGonnagall Madeline would later learn, opened a long scroll with the names of the new students.

"Burleson, Anna."

Around that time, Madeline zoned out. Although she was usually very patient, she didn't much feel like watching hundreds of students get sorted. It wasn't until her sister was called that she snapped out of her reverie.

"Jones, Amelia."

Madeline watched with attentive eyes as Amelia walked up the steps. It was obvious she was trying not to be nervous with that grin of her's. She shuffled onto the stool and waited calmly as the Sorting Hat was lowered onto her head. The Sorting Hat barely touched her head before shouting, **_"GRYFFINDOR!"_**

The Gryffindor table let out a roar of approval and clapped to their hearts content. Amelia happily strode over to the table and sat down. Madeline watched her sister converse for a while, before quickly zoning out again.

"Williams, Madeline."

At the announcement of her name, Madeline's mouth went dry. Her throat seemed to swell up as she walked up the path to her future house. Her future family.

She sat down and shifted uncomfortably. She felt the weight of the Sorting Hat come onto her head, _**"Hmmm... You're a hard one... Loyal and kind as a Hufflepuff, but the wit of a Ravenclaw... There's a bit of bravery in there, but... Oh, what's this? Interesting, interesting!"**_

Madeline bit her lip as the Hat continued to ramble before coming to a decision, _**"Better be... SLYTHERIN!"**_

There was a brief moment where Madeline thought she was dreaming. That there had been a mistake, but the thought was quickly chased away when the Slytherin table roared with excitement. She slid off the stool and walked to the table in a dream-like trance. She was...a Slytherin?

She found a spot next Lovino and hugged Kumajiro for comfort. Of all the houses, this was the one she least expected to get. Madeline looked over at Lovino, finding surprise in his hazel eyes, "Well... That was unexpected."

"Yeah..." Madeline muttered and shuffled in her seat, "I didn't expect it either."

"Well, you shouldn't think about it too much."

They stayed silent as Dumbledore gave the usual beginning of the year speech, expressing the importance of not going into the Forbidden Forest. He smiled brightly and with a wave of his hands, the food appeared upon the table. The houses greedily dug in, very pleased by the wonderful food.

In mid-bite, a platinum blonde slid in front of Madeline. Lovino tensed up at the sight of him and glared coldly into his silvery, light blue eyes. The boy, unperturbed by the glare, smirked with an air of confidence around him, "Hello. My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I hear you're joining this year's class, Miss...?"

"Madeline Williams," Madeline supplied, "And that's correct."

"Well, it'll _certainly_ be a pleasure to have you around," And just like that, Draco was gone.

Madeline looked where Draco had only been moments before and spoke, "He seems...nice."

"Pfft," Lovino scrunched his nose with distaste, "You don't want to consort with his type."

"The rich, spoiled, brat, etc. type, you mean?" Madeline smirked.

"Yes. Plus, your origins are unknown. In Draco's mind, you're most likely a muggleborn, which means you'll be subjected to a lot of bullying. Watch out for him, understand?" Lovino explained with a scowl and diverted his hazel eyes, "I don't usually worry about people. You should be grateful."

"Oui. Don't worry, I understand," Madeline smiled. She was actually very thankful that Lovino had even bothered to notice her. She had walked onto that train, fully expecting that she had to learn the roots and fundamentals of magic on her own. But, contrary to her mindset, Lovino had sat in her train compartment. That meant everything to Madeline.

Lovino suddenly looked at Madeline strangely, "French?"

"Eh?'

"You said oui," Lovino further explained, "Are you French?"

Madeline blinked in surprise, "I... Don't know. I mean, I guess I have to be if I said that, so..." As she trailed off, a piercing headache suddenly jabbed at her brain. She gasped and clenched her eyes shut. She heard Lovino call out to her, but his voice was muddled. All at once, she was pushed into a scene.

_Madeline's mouth quirked upwards in a small, nostalgic smile. White snow gently fell from the sky and settled in thick, glistening layers on the ground. Kumajiro stumbled through the frozen, white blanket with his wet nose searching for something to chew on._

_"Your place is too cold, Canada!" Amelia whined, pulling her winter jacket tighter around herself._

_Madeline simply rolled her eyes, "No, it's not. You're just a wimp when it comes to the cold, America."_

_"AM NOT!"_

"Madeline!"

Madeline looked around the Great Hall in a panic. Just...just what happened?! Was that a...memory?

"Madeline, are you all right?" Madeline whipped her gaze back onto Lovino. His eyebrows were furrowed with worry, breaking his usual scowl expression. She felt guilty for making him worry, but had to take a breath before she could quench his need for answers.

"O-Oui, I'm fine," There was that French again, "I... Apparently, I'm not French. I'm Canadian."

"How...?"

"I believe I just had a vision of my past..."


	2. Anger Behind the Mist

**Author's Note:** Sapphire again! How's it going bros? :3 I have to say, finishing this chapter the day after I posted my first one, is a huge accomplishment for me. Especially since it's so long! XD But I feel like I might have some mistakes during this chapter because I wrote it so quickly, so be free to let me know if you catch any! I try to triple, even quadruple check, my chapters before posting them. BUT I ALWAYS MISS SOMETHING. D': Also, I'll start replying to reviews this chapter! Please enjoy! SAPPHIRE OUT!

**Dark Void Princess 21:** Yay, that means we like the same characters! c: And thanks! It's good to know that people enjoy this!

**Awesome11:** Actually, if you look back at my previous note, I refer to how Lovino is human!Romano, not the actual Romano. :3 Still, glad you enjoy it!

**Idea-explosion:** Weeeeeell, I can't tell you WHY I put Canada in Slytherin, but you'll start to see why in this chapter! And yes...SO MUCH TENSION. Once again, I can't explain, but in this chapter you'll get your answers on Britain...As soon as you begin reading, in fact. And possibly! I've never done Camano before, so if you have any ideas on how it should work, I'd love know your opinion. And I'm making Lovino human!Romano, instead of the real one. And yep. What I was going for was making him naive, as he is a twelve-year-old. :3 Oh, and before I forget, I might add human!Veneziano, if you want me to! :D

**Warning:** Genderbends and mild language used! Don't like, please move along and don't read~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing this. xD

**Chapter Two: Anger Behind the Mist**

"Okay, let's bring this meeting to order!" Germany yelled above the chaos of yet another World Meeting. Britain reluctantly relinquished his hold on France's neck and sat down with a grumpy scowl. His enormous eyebrows were drawn together as he settled into the slick leather, black chair. It wasn't because he had to stop strangling France, but because something seemed to be missing from the meeting. Two somethings, in fact.

"All right. Good," Germany sighed with annoyance, "Now, does anyone know where America is?" Complete silence answered his question. Well, _almost_ complete silence, if you ignored Italy's airhead murmurs of pasta. Germany looked stoically around the room, his blue eyes searching each of the countries' faces, "No one?"

"I would like to point out that mon petite Canada is not here as well," said France, wiping away a mock tear, "It has me worried for her well-being!"

Almost all of the nations turned with a confused expression to gaze at France, "Who?"

"Canada!" France repeated angrily.

"Regardless," Germany growled through gritted teeth in an attempt to bring the room back to order, "One, possibly two, countries are absent from the meeting. Britain, call America's boss to find out why she isn't here and France, do the same for this so-called Canadia."

"Canada," France corrected, "And oui! I'll do it right away!" Both nations left the room to call the missing countries' respective bosses, leaving the others to mess around, much like in the beginning of the meeting. When the nations returned, they both walked in with their own variants of a worried expression. France was openly distraught, while Britain scowled with his mouth in a thin line. Upon the very unusual sight of worry from both of the nations, the room went silent.

"So?" Germany asked with a raised eyebrow, "Where are they?"

"Apparently, they're both missing," Britain stated with the smallest tidbits of worry slipping into his voice.

"MISSING?!" The room exclaimed in shock.

**-*O*=.=*O*-**

Madeline awkwardly tied her emerald-silver tie around her neck. It was her first actual school day at Hogwarts. To be honest, it was a bit nerve-wrecking. Not only had she been sorted into the house known for trouble and snotty people, but she also had the feeling the other Slytherin girls were sneering at her every time she turned her back.

She walked from the Girl Dorms into the Common Room, suspicion grabbing her heart like a cold hand when the room fell into a hush upon her arrival. She grabbed her books, bitting her lip when she heard a girl mutter, 'People like her are bringing Slytherin down.' Madeline immediately rushed out of the room to her first class, simply to get away from the others. This was a new feeling. She was being noticed, but she hated it. She _wanted_ her invisibility to take over, for the very first time in her life.

Somewhere on the way to her class, Amelia had actually joined Madeline. As usual, Amelia did most of the talking.

"It's such a shame you got put in _Slytherin_," Amelia said the word as if it left a foul taste in her mouth, "I mean, I expected you to get in that lame house Hufflepuff, but _Slytherin_? I never even thought about it." Amelia continued to ramble on much like that, Madeline clenching her hands into fists all the while. She was getting rather fed up with how Amelia constantly looked down on her, and finally, Madeline exploded.

"Well, Amelia," Madeline snapped in anger, "It's so _nice_ to know how much you think I'm _stupid_ and _lame_. Well, news flash, you're just an idiot who cares only about herself. You're lazy, arrogant, and getting fat from all those hamburgers you eat. I'm _lucky_ I didn't get put into Gryffindor, because then I would be around people who are just as _stupid_ as _you._" She quickened her pace and left a gaping Amelia to stand alone in the hallway.

As Madeline neared the Herbology lab, a curious feeling settled over her. Satisfaction and...was that pride? Was the feeling caused by what she had said to Amelia? And on that thought, what on earth had possessed her to say such things? Although they were true and Madeline often thought about them, she never had the audacity to actually _say_ them!

"Ciao, Madeline!"

Madeline stopped in mid-step and turned to face a certain scowling Italian. She smiled softly and waved, "Oh, hey, Lovino."

A smirk tugged Lovino's pale lips upwards, "I saw what you did back there. That was amazing. You really showed up your sister."

"Th-Thanks," Madeline smiled weakly. She still was a little shocked about the entire situation.

"Come on. We'll be late to Herbology if we wait any longer."

**-*O*=.=*O*-**

The Meeting Room was in complete chaos. Papers were scattered everywhere, some countries called their bosses frantically, and others scanned some of the scattered papers. They were all searching for the missing countries. Now, you might think the chaos was uncalled for, but you need only think about it. It was almost physically impossible for a nation to go missing when their own country was still intact, unless they were at some kind of war or the like. So, for not only one, but two countries to go missing out of the blue, was a cause for great panic. It meant that something dangerous, something other than war, had plucked two nations from sight.

"I found something!" Japan exclaimed, bent over a laptop. The countries immediately stopped what they were doing and sprinted over to the small Asian man.

"What is it?" Italy asked, his auburn eyes glued to Japan's computer screen.

"Just look," Japan clicked the play button. The video was obviously taken from a security camera, which showed America and Canada talking. They appeared to be in the middle of a conversation when Canada suddenly bent over in pain. America looked at her with worry, before she too succumbed to the pain. They soon both fell over, completely unconscious. However, that wasn't the most shocking part. After they fell unconscious, their bodies seemed to shrink, the age disappearing from their faces.

As soon as the two had been transformed into 12-year-olds, the video cut off. "The rest of the video was too corrupted," Japan explained.

"Did they just...?" Germany asked in unbelief.

"Turn into children? Yes, I'm afraid so," Japan explained solemnly.

"That's... Impossible," France muttered, "It's like magic." At the word magic, all the nations paused before turning to look at Britain.

"What?" Britain said indignantly, "Why are you all looking at me?"

"America and Canada were turned into children, aru," China spoke monotonously, "As if by _magic_."

"Your nation is the most densely wizard populated country, da?" Russia smiled in that creepy, childish way of his, "Then it must be your fault."

"Wankers! You think_ I_ would do this? The nerve!"

"When was the last time you used magic?" Japan asked.

"Five days ago, but-"

France pointed his finger at Britain with a successful smirk, "Then there you go! The time and date on the video go back five days ago! Your faulty magic must have turned them into children!"

"How _dare_ you, fro-"

"We can place the blame later," Germany interjected, "For now we need to find America and Canada, then find out a way to turn them back to normal. Japan, can you trace the video and find where they are now?"

"Already on it," The Japanese man replied before typing something on the keyboard, "It appears they are in a secluded area of Scotland, near the town of Hogsmeade. Specifically, the school for witches and wizards known as Hogwarts."

Britain groaned, "Oh, bloody _fantastic! _They just_ had _to be in Scotland. Scotland is going to be _such _a pain about this."

-*O*=.=*O*-

Madeline and Lovino walked out of the Herbology lab, both of them rubbing their ears after a painful lesson on Mandrakes, or as that smart aleck from Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, had said, also known as Mandragora.

"It's official, I _hate_ Herbology now," Madeline groaned.

Lovino scrunched his nose, "Same here."

"We have lunch next, so off to the Great Hall!"

The two Slytherins ran towards the Great Hall, completely unaware of the chaos about to unfold.

**-*O*=.=*O*-**

The Slytherin table let out a series of chuckles after Ronald Weasley from Gryffindor had finished listening to his "Howler." What shocked Madeline the most is that _she_ even laughed. Madeline was starting to get a little frightened at what being in Slytherin was doing to her. Or, was this simply how Madeline was all along, but she was only now being more open about it? First, she had yelled at Amelia, then laughed at someone else's misfortune. What would be the next step?

"Hey, where's that familiar of your's?" Lovino suddenly inquired. Madeline looked around, to find Lovino was right. Kumajiro had disappeared.

"Gross, get this thing _away_ from me!" Madeline and Lovino turned to a girl at their table, who was glaring in disgust at a certain polar bear.

"Food," Kumajiro commanded, pawing at the girl's lanky legs. The girl was so shocked by the fact that the animal could talk, that she flung her leg. Kumajiro was sent flying into the air, roughly slamming into the wall before ungracefully dropping to the ground. Madeline instantly jumped up and dashed over to the polar bear, evaluating his condition. His eyes were clenched shut, letting out painful, shuddering breaths every time he exhaled. Overall, his condition wasn't awful, but he might have a broken rib or two.

"Rotten little thing. Deserved it, pawing and whining like that," The girl scoffed, drawing laughter from some of her friends. Madeline balled her hands into fists, causing her knuckles to whiten. She stood up from kneeling and pulled a hockey stick out of seemingly nowhere, so that she could look into the girl's arrogant brown eyes. Her own eyes were now vacant and deadly and stared into the girl's very soul. Instead of a calming violet-blue, her eyes had completely turned into a violet which showed she would give no mercy.

"How _dare _you hurt Kumajiro," Madeline growled threateningly.

The girl, realizing that there was actual danger, stepped back, "I-I'm s-sorr-"

"You'll _pay_ for hurting Kumajiro!" Madeline raised her hockey stick into the air, ready to strike with full force, but her arm was suddenly stopped by none other than Amelia.

"It's okay, Maddie. Calm down," Amelia whispered comfortingly, "Just look, you're about to hurt someone. That isn't like you. Put the hockey stick away."

Madeline glared at Amelia and looked back at the girl. Her eyes widened upon realizing the fear in those eyes. The hockey stick immediately disappeared and her eyes turned back to their normal hue. Madeline embraced Amelia, sobbing into the American's shoulder, "I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry...!"

Amelia hugged her sister back, rubbing soothing circles on her back, "It's okay, shhhh." Lovino could only watch the scene with confusion. What had just happened? How had that smiling, shy girl from the train...turn into _that_ in a matter of seconds? What was happening to his newfound friend?

Lovino walked over to Madeline, looking over her sobbing form with hazel eyes, "Are you all right, Madeline?"

Madeline, not even bothering to lie, shook her head on Amelia's shoulder. Worry flashed in Lovino's eyes, which was a very rare thing to see. He opened his mouth to say something to comfort her, but closed it again quickly. In all honesty, he had no idea how to comfort her. He never did that kind of thing, so he was at a lost at what to do.

"Did you _see_ that?" The girl who had hurt Kumajiro screeched, "She tried to _kill_ me!"

Lovino instantly whipped a glare onto the girl, "_You_ provoked her by hurting her familiar. It was all your fault, and in case you didn't notice, she _stopped_ before she did anything. So, do the world a favor and _shut up_."

The girl was instantly silenced and stared at Lovino in a shocked, flabbergasted manner. He was grateful that he had made her go quiet. He _really _didn't want to hear anymore of that annoying little voice.

Lovino looked back at Madeline, trying to puzzle out the latest developments. But more importantly, he needed to figure a way to help his friend out.

"Madeline, I'm going to take Kumajiro to Madame Pompfrey. Do you want to stay here with your sister, or come with me?" He questioned in a soft voice.

"I-I'll come," Madeline sniffed, rubbing at her red, puffy eyes.

"I'll come with you too," Amelia grinned, one of her arms slung on Madeline's shoulder.

Lovino simply nodded in acknowledgement as he knelt down. He gently gathered Kumajiro's body into his arms, careful not to cause further pain. He stood up and jerked his head in the direction of the Infirmary, "Let's go."


	3. The Chamber of Secrets has been Opened

**Author's Note:** Can you say writer's block? :D 'Cause that's what I had while making this chapter! SO MANY OF DEM. BUUUUUUUT, after watching the latest Doctor Who episode that came on tonight, I finally figured out how to end this chapter. Also, sorry if it seems crazy and random... And just plain weird at times. I was half awake while writing part of this, so I APOLOGIZE...XD Anyway, please be kind with your reviews, and remember to tell me if I missed any spelling/grammar errors! SAPPHIRE OUT!

**Dark Void Princess 21:**You are absolutely welcome. c: Yes, you gotta hate all 'em national secrets. XDDDDD And yeah, I actually have watched the fifth season! I LOVE IT SO MUCH~

**Awesome11:** I know! I try my best to make it adorable. :3 I actually answer this near the end of this chapter, but Italy represents all of Italy in this fanfiction.

**Guest:** Normally I wouldn't do this, but as you seemed really bothered by this, I'll give you a small spoiler. You're right, it ISN'T like Canada to do those things, and it isn't because of being in Slytherin. It's a plot point that I hint at during this chapter, soooo, let's see if you can find it. ;D AND IKR? LOVI'S OUTBURST MADE ME SO PROUD. :3 Also, THANKS SO MUCH FOR POINTING OUT THE MISTAKE. I went ahead and fixed it, so thanks very much!

**ThePersonFromYourNightmares:** Thanks SO MUCH! In means a lot since you really didn't like the story at first! Between you and me, I'm only in middle school, so I find my writing style...horrible, to say the least. It makes me happy knowing that you like it, which encourages me to write more!

**Chapter Three: The Chamber of Secrets has been Opened**

After the visit to the Infirmary, Kumajiro was in perfect health once more. As Madame Pompfrey had said, 'She could mend bones in a heartbeat.' Madeline, Lovino, and Amelia had all been given excused tardies, so that Madeline could bring Kumajiro back to her dorm. They now made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, where they were about to open the large pair of doors.

Madeline pushed the doors open, whatever she had been prepared to say immediately forgotten. In the room, Cornish Pixies flew in slow motion. Neville Longbottom, a boy from Gryffindor, hung from the ceiling by the hem of his robe. The classroom was in chaos, books and parchment were thrown everywhere, and all blood from the students' faces had drained away. Professor Lockhart stood amongst the chaos, looking very distraught. He eventually gained his composure and smiled a celebrity smile at the newcomers, "E-Excused tardies, yes?" They simply nodded, too shocked to speak, "Good, good..."

Professor Lockhart used his wand to send the pixies back into the cage, then smiled at the entire class, "You are all dismissed."

The class filed out of the room like a river after rain, leaving Madeline, Amelia, and Lovino to walk alone in a shocked silence.

"Did you see...?" Madeline asked softly.

"The Cornish pixies and the room destroyed?" Lovino supplied, "Yes, yes I did see that."

"Good. I wasn't the only one who saw it," Amelia muttered.

"Well, that aside," Madeline began, "We have free time in our dorms until dinner."

"Oh, sweet!" Amelia exclaimed loudly, already moving in the direction of her tower, "I guess I'll see you both later! Bye!" And just like that, Amelia had ran off to Gryffindor tower. Madeline and Lovino both shrugged indifferently and made their way to the Slytherin dungeons in companionable silence. They separated as they went into their own Dorms, simply relaxing until it was time for dinner.

As Madeline rested in her emerald bed, she grabbed some of her school books. They were a bit odd, to say the least, but maybe it was because she hadn't been in the Magical World very long. There were books on Hogwarts History, books on how to brew magical potions, and even books on what to do if you ever came in contact with a werewolf. Her hands moved over each of the hardback covers, feeling the cold, unmoving plastic beneath her fingers. She did this with each of the books, before coming to a sudden stop. Madeline's violet-blue eyes landed on a book that was much older than the other books and was a leatherback, unlike the others. She picked up the book and scanned it with a newfound curiosity. There was no title on the cover, which Madeline found odd, so she opened it.

The pages were completely blank, as if the story it held had yet to be written. Madeline frowned. This wasn't a school book, yet she had been carrying it around all day. Where had she gotten it? Was she suppose to journal with it?

She got a quill off her desk and dipped it into black, oozing ink. For more simple curiosity than anything, she wrote her full name onto the first page. But before she could write anything else, her name dissolved into the parchment and disappeared. In its place, the name Tom Riddle appeared, quickly doing a similar disappearing act. Madeline had little time to be amazed, however, because another line of words soon appeared on the old, blank page.

_You're going to do what I say, Madeline Williams. You're going to open the Chamber of Secrets once again._

**-*O*=.=*O-**

"Britain!" Scotland exclaimed with a predator-like smirk, his fiery hair spiking in every direction.

Britain walked towards him with his suitcase rolling behind him, an annoyed scowl present on his face. It was fairly obvious that he was not happy to be here. "Scotland, I swear to God that if you mess with me, I will break every bone in your body, have you hanged, then slice your body into tiny, little pieces. I just spent two hours and twenty-one minutes on a plane with _them_," He jerked his hand in the direction of a 've'ing Italy and an angry German, "And I am _not_ happy."

Scotland laughed in a clearly non-threatened manner, slinging an arm on Britain's shoulder, "Oh, don't be such a pansy, Iggy."

Britain pushed Scotland away and glared warningly at him, _"What _did you just call me?"

"You mean pansy?" When there was silence, a look of understanding dawned on Scotland, "Oh, you mean Iggy! What's wrong with that? Isn't that what _America_ calls you?"

"Shut up, wanker! And don't call me that!" Britain growled.

Scotland smirked and danced circles around his brother, "Iggy, Iggy, Iggy, Iggy~!"

"SHUT UP, YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

"You two, be quiet!" Germany shouted, coming between them, "We came here to get America and Canadia, not to fight."

"Canada," France immediately corrected.

"_Whatever_," Germany growled in annoyance, "Point is, we need to fight as little as possible and find them before something bad happens."

Scotland pouted, "You're all no fun, but I got ya." He held out his hand, "Come on, take my hand so I can apparate and get rid of ya all." Britain grabbed his hand with a scowl, the other countries soon following. Once the last country touch Scotland's hand, they instantly disappeared, like steaming water evaporating into thin air.

**-*O*=.=*O*-**

"Where were you?"

Madeline snapped out of her daze, looking at Lovino in confusion, "H-Huh?"

Lovino frowned, "You've been gone for most of dinner. Where were you?"

"I..." Madeline looked around, appearing to be very disoriented. She swallowed some saliva to moisten her dry throat, "Honestly, I don't even have the slightest idea how I got here."

Lovino's scowl deepened, with anger or concern, it would be hard to tell. His eyes trailed down to Madeline's arm and stopped at her hands, "You're bleeding."

"What?" Madeline lifted her hands, to find they had been cut cleanly, as if by a knife, all across her fingertips, "You're right..."

"Hey, are you all right? You seem out of it..." Lovino asked, trying not to let the worry slip into his voice, "You didn't cut your fingers yourself, did you?"

"I...don't think so. I'm probably fine. Maybe I fell asleep in my room and started sleepwalking," Madeline guessed, still very confused.

"If you're sure..."

After a few more minutes of dinner, the Slytherin table stood up to follow Severus Snape back to the Slytherin dorms. They were halfway to the tower when they came upon Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. Gryffindor, much like Slytherin, was coming from the opposite end of the hallway to get to their tower. The trio from Gryffindor were surrounding a very dead-looking Mrs. Norris, and a bloody message on a wall.

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir...beware._

"Enemies of the heir beware?" Draco smirked at Hermione, "You'll be next mudbloods!"

Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Lockhart chose that exact moment to arrive in the hallway. The teachers stared at the message, horror flashing in their eyes. "Everyone...will precede to their dorms immediately," Dumbledore commanded. Before he could say any more or the students could leave, the countries apparated in the middle of the hallway.

Britain immediately spotted Dumbledore, "Oh, Dumbledore, good fellow! Sorry to intrude, but-" He stopped himself upon realizing the utter shock on the older wizard's face, "What? Did I come at a bad time, or...?" He trailed off as his eyes found the bloody message, "No..."

Scotland found the message as well, anger coming into his olive-colored eyes. Britain and Scotland both knew of the Chamber of Secrets. They knew about as well as the professors, if not more so, what death was soon to come if it had truly been opened.

McGonagall looked at the students, "Everyone, you will go to your dorms. Except for you three." Her gaze locked on Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Madeline and Lovino turned to leave, but were once again stopped.

"Hang on," Britain now spoke to Minerva, "Could you possibly ask them to stay? Two of the countries have gone missing. A spell seems to have turned them into children and sent them here. They should be going by their human names - Madeline Williams and Amelia F. Jones."

At that comment, Lovino froze in recognition of his friend's name. He looked over at the blonde, finding all blood draining from her face. He heard Amelia shout a 'No way!' in shock.

Lovino took Madeline's arm and whispered softly into her ear, "It's okay. Just go, I'll go with you." Madeline nodded and took a shaky step forward, Lovino walking beside her, "She's over here!"

_Harry's POV_

Once I had seen the professors appear, I had thought that I was doomed to be in detention for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Then, those...people had appeared. I wasn't sure if they were people or not, as Dumbledore seemed very shocked by their presence. They spoke about missing countries - which confused me even more - and then said two names that I definitely recognized. Madeline Williams from Slytherin and her sister Amelia, who was actually in my house.

"No way!" I watched Amelia exclaim. She seemed just as confused as everybody else, even if the problem at hand involved her. I looked back at her twin to see her reaction. Lovino Vargas, if I remembered his name correctly, whispered something into Madeline's ear. I wondered what he had said, but whatever it was, seemed to calm her down. He grabbed Madeline's forearm and walked her over to the strangers.

"She's over here!" Lovino exclaimed.

The strangers all turned Madeline, relief spreading over their faces.

"Mon petite Canada!" The man with shoulder-length blonde hair and chin stubble cried out. He practically jumped into the air to hug to small, thin blonde. Startled and obviously shocked by this man she didn't know, she immediately jumped to the side to avoid him. The man let out a groan as he faceplanted the ground, speaking out in a muffled voice, "Canada...?"

I would've let out a chuckle at the randomness of the situation, if I hadn't seen the look of confusion and fear pass over Madeline's face. Honestly, I couldn't blame her. I would've done the same in her place, if not with more questions.

_3rd Person POV_

"MADDIE!"

Amelia suddenly bolted with the intention of protecting her sister. She got in front of Madeline with outspread arms, "Mess with my sister, weirdo, and you get to mess with the hero!"

The nations all stared in shock at Amelia. Britain was the first to speak, "America? Don't you remember us?"

"My name is _Amelia_ not _America_. And no, I don't know you. Neither does my sister so, like, BACK OFF!" Amelia might have appeared to be threatening if she were older, but with a small body and high-pitched voice, it simply looked plain adorable.

France suddenly jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at Britain, "See what you've done? YOU MADE CANADA FORGET ABOUT ME!"

"Fratello?" While the others had been fighting with a disturbed and confused crowd to watch, Italy had found more interest in something else. Someone who was the spitting image of his brother that had disappeared so long ago due to the unification of Italy. At the question, Spain instantly whipped his head to Lovino.

"Roma...? Lovi?!" He exclaimed louder. Lovino looked towards the two upon hearing his name. He glared at the strangers, obviously wanting nothing to do with them even if they knew his name, so turned his gaze back on the other nations.

"Look, you _freaks _are scaring Madeline, so leave her alone," He said threateningly, the young age once again changing something meant to be threatening into something cute.

"Freaks?" Germany said incredulously, apparently not recognizing Lovino, "Says the _wizard_."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore finally called in his booming voice. Everyone stared with closed mouths at the older wizard, "Now, every student will_ immediately_ go to their dorms. All of you _newcomers _will come to my office. McGonagall and Lockhart, please check on the other houses to make sure everything is all right."

And at that command, the students did just that. Madeline and Lovino moved away, grateful that their Headmaster had taken charge. When they had finally reached the Slytherin Common Room, Lovino turned to the shaken up Canadian. He put his hands on her shoulders and searched her eyes, "Madeline, are you okay?"

Madeline let out a shuddering breath and closed her eyes. She gave a weak nod, "Y-Yes, I'm fine." Lovino quickly made note of how tired her voice sounded. He looked down at her unbandaged fingers that still bled.

"Come on, I'll bandage your hands, then you can get some rest, sí?" Madeline gave a weak smile then gave an affirmative nod. It even made Lovino's expression loosen - if only a little bit.

After getting bandages and saying goodnight, Madeline sat on the windowsill. She wanted to look at the stars before going to bed. Kumajiro curled in her lap, giving Madeline a sense of comfort. She brought her hand down on his head, petting his softspot with her thumb, "Kuma, do you think you could help me puzzle all of this stuff out? I'm so confused..."

"Tired," Kumajiro simply responded, drawing a chuckle from Madeline.

"Okay then," Madeline smiled at the polar bear, "Goodnight, Kumajiro."


	4. Unwanted or Wanted Memories?

**Author's Note:** Sorry that this update wasn't as quick as the others, but in my defense, those updates WERE on the weekend. Just to let you know, I PROBABLY won't on a daily basis post on weekdays due to school. Buuuut, I'll try to get one to two updates on the weekend. So...yeah. THIS chapter... It's kind of...DON'T KILL ME...A filler. It has some plot points, though. But to make up for it, I MADE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA FLUFFY! Lotsa romance hints! Especially near the end, so enjoy! SAPPHIRE OUT!

**Awesome11: **IKR? He's so adorable c:

**ThePersonFromYourNightmares: **Thanks sooooo much! Don't worry, the others will come. ;) I have ideas for Prussia and Sealand to come in... XDDDD

**Idea-explosion: **First off, THANKIES! :3 Second, thanks for reminding about that! I totally forgot that they were in the dungeons instead, because I haven't read/watched Harry Potter in a while. I messed with the third chapter so it's correct! As for the Ginny thing, I'm aware of that, but I wanted things to move quickly. If you really want things to be correct, though, you can give the word and I'll change it to follow the book better. AND IKR? I love Germany so much. Personally, my favorite part of the chapter was Germany calling Lovino a freak. XD

**Dark Void Princess 21**: He can be sweet, if he wants to of course. c: And thanks! ^^

**Chapter Four: Unwanted or Wanted Memories?**

"Now," Dumbledore began and sat in his chair, "Why did you decide to apparate in the middle of a corridor at the worst time possible?"

"First of all, I really do apologize about that. I never expected...that to happen," Britain explained somberly, "But as I stated before, we came in search of two countries. They were suddenly found missing and later evidence showed an accidental spell had turned them into children. For whatever reason, they were sent here. I could only assume it was because of a dormant magical ability that was no doubt passed on by me. It was most likely activated by the spell being cast upon them. We came to retrieve them, as you saw, but the spell seems to have hidden their memories away."

Dumbledore laced his fingers together and considered the reply for a moment, "I assume you would understand my...reluctance to believe this, as there is little evidence to support your claims. Until you give me proof, Madeline and Amelia are my students under my protection."

Britain took an annoyed breath through his teeth and looked at the other countries, "Do any of you have pictures of America or Canada?"

"I DO!" France instantly replied, whipping out the pictures. He shoved the pictures of Canada onto Dumbledore's desk with a grin, "Look how cute mon petite lapin is~!"

Dumbledore picked up the pictures and looked them over, "All right then, but I have one condition. I'll let them go, but they have to be willing to leave."

**-*O*=.=*O*-**

Slytherins and Gryffindors poured into the Transfiguration Classroom, bringing the dull hum of conversing students. Lovino and Madeline sat next to each other, as per usual, and gazed around the room. When Amelia caught Madeline's gaze, she grinned and waved idiotically. Madeline sunk into her seat and hid her blushing face in her Transfiguration book. Really, Amelia could be quite embarrassing at times.

Professor McGonagall walked inside the classroom, a hush immediately falling upon the classroom like a spell. She quickly explained that today's lesson was about turning rats into goblets.

"Now, remember to speak the spell very clearly: Vera Verto. Would anyone like to try?" She looked over the sea of uniforms, her ocean-blue eyes eventually stopping on Madeline, "How about you, Miss Williams?"

The Canadian almost let out a squeak of fear when all eyes turned on her. She took out her 11-inch maple wand (with unicorn hair, in case you're curious), and stared with determination at the auburn rat before her, "Vera Verto!" Half-expecting it to fail, Madeline was pleasantly surprised to find it had correctly took on the the form of a glass goblet.

Minerva grinned in satisfaction, "Wonderful, wonderful! Ten points to Slytherin! Now-" She stopped in mid-sentence when the bushy-haired Hermione raised her hand, "Yes, Granger?"

"Could you please tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?"

Professor McGonagall hesitated for a moment before explaining, "Well, I am sure you all know about the four founders of Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. Now, three of the founders lived together quite harmoniously. One, however, did not."

"Three guesses who," Ron Weasley chuckled beside Harry Potter.

"Salazar Slytherin believed that magical education should be kept within strictly magic families, in other words, purebloods," McGonagall continued, pacing in the front of the classroom, "Eventually, angered that no one would listen to him, Salazar created a hidden chamber inside Hogwarts. He left Hogwarts soon after. It is said that Salazar's heir would return to Hogwarts and open the Chamber of Secrets. Now, the heir _alone_ could open it to release an unholy wrath that would destroy who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic. Naturally, the school has been searched many times. No such chamber has been found."

There was moment of silence to let the students take in all they had heard, before the professor continued on the day's lesson. Madeline couldn't help but shiver. The story was such a gruesome and menacing one. She could only hope that she was not a muggleborn, so that if the story was true, she wouldn't be in danger.

The image of a wild-haired, scowling blonde flashed in her mind as she played with the thoughts of being part of a magical family. She froze. Hadn't that image been of...that man she had seen earlier? The one with the British accent that seemed to know Dumbledore? A thought then crossed her mind. If that image had been a memory... Did that mean those crazy men from earlier had been telling the truth? Maybe she had been too quick to dismiss them.

"Madeline, are you listening?"

Madeline jumped at the sound of Lovino's voice and found him waving a hand in her face, "S-Sorry, what?"

"Head in the clouds," Lovino remarked and crossed his arms, "Class is dismissed."

"Oh, right!" Madeline clumsily gathered her books in her arms and awkwardly smiled at Lovino, "T-To lunch, then?"

Lovino rolled his sharp, intelligent eyes, "Yes, to lunch." Although his face creased into a scowl, his eyes showed a light, playful emotion. Madeline almost blinked in surprise at the sight, but she quickly pushed part of her bangs behind her ear and let her smile grow wider. They turned and walked to the Great Hall, side by side, probably closer than what Amelia would would describe as, 'Closer than the friendship, personal-space bubble allowed.'

**-*O*=.=*O*-**

Madeline and Lovino ate their lunches, talking about the quidditch match later that day and other light, trivial matters. They had been having quite a relaxing, quiet moment when they were approached by a, unfortunately, familiar man.

"Excuse me, Madeline?" Britain asked. Both Madeline and Lovino turned towards Britain, Lovino giving a warning glare to the man. Obviously unperturbed by the "death glare", Britain continued, "I just wanted to talk to you."

Lovino was the first to respond, "Look, weirdo, I do-"

"It's fine, Lovi. I'll hear him out," Madeline said, her eyes never wavering from the Brit before her. Lovino threw the girl an unsure glance, but knew he would get nowhere with the (surprisingly) stubborn blonde.

"Thank you," Britain responded curtly, "Now, I would like to apologize for yesterday. I am certain all of this information being suddenly thrust upon you is overwhelming and unbelievable. I would like to start again. My name is Arthur Kirkland." You might think it strange that Britain gave his human name, but it was quite reasonable, actually. He thought that, since Madeline believed herself human, saying that he was the personification of a country would only make the situation worse and cause the girl to think he was just a madman. Though, some people would probably believe that to be an accurate description of the Brit, but he would _strongly_ disagree.

Madeline looked the man up and down. He seemed sincere enough. "Madeline Williams," She introduced herself formally.

"Wonderful," A plastic smile spread across his features, "Now, I would like to explain what all happened. You see, you and your sister are people that are very close to us. Francis, the frog-man that tried to hug you earlier, is your father. You're sort of an adoptive younger sister to me, but Amelia is my real younger sister. Don't ask how it works - it's rather complicated.

"Now, you may be telling yourself, _'This is just a load of nonsense. I don't even remember this guy.'_ I can explain that part. An accidental spell was casted upon you and your sister that, not only made you lose your memories, but also turned you two into children. It may seem that I'm just rambling, but I can prove it. I can get your memories back, but under one condition. You have to come with me."

Madeline considered the decision at hand. She could either stay with Lovino at Hogwarts where things made sense, or go with this man she had only just met. The idea of regaining her memories was very appealing, but Lovino was her friend. She didn't want to leave him, especially since he would be the only sane person in Slytherin if she left.

"No. I won't go."

"W...What?!" Arthur sputtered in surprise. At the shocked expression, Lovino found himself laughing. Just...that look on his face was too hilarious!

"You didn't let me finish," Madeline clarified, Lovino laughing in the background, "I won't go _now_. Let me finish my year at Hogwarts, and then I'll go with you."

"B-But..."

"Final offer."

"All right!" Britain agreed, albeit grudgingly, "You can have your year here. You've always been as stubborn as your sister."

Madeline smiled a deceptively sweet smile, "Thank you."

Britain rolled his his emerald eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah... I'm too bloody nice..." He trudged out of the Great Hall, shoving his hands into his pockets in anger.

Madeline turned back to Lovino, to find him wiping a tear from his eye away, "That was amazing."

"Thank ya, thank ya very much," Madeline replied with her best attempt at an Elvis Presley impersonation. They stared at each other before bursting into a light, uncontrollable laughter. Though, while she laughed, Madeline couldn't help but think that at the end of the year when she would leave with Arthur, she might not ever get to have a moment with Lovino like this again. She might not see him again, either. So, Madeline made it her personal goal to treasure as many of these moments that her most likely final year at Hogwarts, would give her.

**-*O*=.=*O*-**

Students let out a roar of cheers as the quidditch teams flew up into the air. The snitch was released, beginning the infamous match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Points were added back and forth between the teams, every witch and wizard whizzing around the sky on their brooms.

During the beginning of the game, it became quite obvious that one of the bludgers had been tampered with as it followed Harry Potter's every move. Draco and Harry took turns getting in front of each other, flying in and out from view.

"I can't believe how involved you can get into this!" Madeline laughed in delight, shouting in approval when Slytherin had gained another point.

"It's surprising to me too, but- LOOK OUT!" Madeline looked at Lovino in surprise when he suddenly shouted the warning. He pushed her out of the way when the two seekers flew where Madeline had been only moments before, the rogue bludger following quickly behind them. Lovino let out a staggering breath, adrenaline coursing through his veins, "Y-You all right?"

Madeline nodded with wide eyes, too shocked to speak. Lovino let out a relieved sigh and stood up. He held out his hand, Madeline quickly taking it to stand up. The Italian looked away with an annoyed scowl and ran a hand through his auburn hair, "Be more vigilant. I can't watch out for you. I could have let you get hit, you know! But I, out of the goodness of my heart, decided to h-"

Madeline suddenly cut off the ranting Italian with a small, shy kiss to the cheek. Lovino stared at her in shock, a blush spreading across his face.

"Thank you," She simply replied and returned her attention to the game. Lovino stared at her for a good few minutes, before he followed Madeline's lead. The game continued much as before. Draco was thrown off his broomstick near the end, giving Harry the obvious advantage. He reached out for the snitch, catching it just as he tumbled to the ground.

"Harry Potter has grabbed the snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

Madeline, Lovino, along with the rest of Slytherin, let out irritated yells.

"So close!" Madeline sighed as they exited the stands.

"Yeah..." Lovino muttered, still distracted by what had happened earlier in the quidditch match. Madeline glanced at him, appearing to be very troubled and as if she wanted to say something important, but ended up never saying it. They walked on to their next class, or was it dinner? They were both too absorbed in their thoughts to remember.

_'I want to stay with him,' _Madeline thought with anxiety,_ 'But I don't know if I'll be the same after I get my memories back and get turned into my normal, older self. Will he... even want to be friends with me then? I don't know what to do!'_

She squinted her eyes as she looked at the sky, blocking the sunlight with her hand,_ 'Do I even want my memories back?'_


	5. Language of the Snakes

**Author's Note: **Wow... This chapter is... Different. Not much happens plot wise, but a lot a romance stuff happens. And I mean A LOT! Really, in my opinion, this isn't my best chapter... This is way shorter than most of my chapters... :( But I hope you like it. Anyway, remember to point out any writing mistakes I made! SAPPHIRE OUT!

**Idea-explosion:** I know! :c And I really, if you think about it, after what France pulled... I don't think Britain would let France come. XD OHHHHH! Don't worry, you'll find out why in this chapter. ;3

**DVP21: **Lol. XDDDD Thanks, I guess!

**Guest:** I KNOW RIGHT? And don't worry, your questions will be answered with time! c:

**Guest: **Thanks, but I already put a genderbend warning before each chapter. :3

**Warning:** Genderbends and mild language used! Don't like, please move along and don't read~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing this. xD

**Chapter Five: Language of the Snakes**

Night drifted over the castle of Hogwarts like an invisible shroud. The sun kissed the horizon as it gave away and disappeared from the indigo, cloudy sky. Students laid down on comfy beds, closed their eyes, and fell into sleep's wonderful embrace... All except one.

Her footsteps were guided by someone unseen and her eyes seemed dulled - life and freewill completely stripped from them. She screamed at herself to stop, but at the same time urged herself forward.

Everything passed in a blur. An unknown language moved her lips, bringing forth a vicious, terrifying monster. They walked together, the monster hiding and slithering through large pipes. They eventually came across a boy, who looked through his camera in shock before succumbing to the beast's strong, magical abilities...

Her small, narrow feet drifted her body back into her bed, all events of that night wiped away by an imaginary eraser. She buried herself in scratchy sheets...sleeping peacefully until dawn.

**-*O*=.=*O*-**

Madeline let out a loud yawn, stretching at an attempt to pop tight muscles. She was awfully tired, though she hadn't the slightest clue why. She had made sure to go to bed on time...

"You tired?" Lovino asked with a raised, curious eyebrow.

"Yeah," Madeline murmured, her voice laced with exhaustion, "I went to bed on time, but for whatever reason, I didn't sleep well."

Lovino hummed in understanding, "Maybe you should try going to be earlier. It might help."

"I might give it a go. I just find it strange that I'm so tired."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Come on, we'll be late to our Dueling Lessons!"

They walked into where the dueling class would be held and pushed through the crowds of students until they found a decent place to stand and watch the precedings. The students chattered for small portion of time, but were instantly silenced when Professor Lockhart walked onto the dueling platform, wearing that celebrity smile that he always wore.

"Gather 'round! Gather 'round!" The professor called to the students as he paced on the platform, "Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent. In light of dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club to train you all up...in case you ever needed to defend yourselves, as I myself have done on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works." He smirked and took off his cape, throwing it into the mob of students. The girl who caught it swooned as the ones around threw her jealous looks.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape!" The students leaned forward to view the pale, dreary teacher as he walked onto the platform, "He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him." The professors walked towards each other in a military-like fashion. They halted in front of each other, swished their wands upwards then downwards, and bowed deeply. They quickly turned on their heels like soldiers and stopped on edge of the platform. They whipped their bodies back to facing each other and raised their wands to fire a spell at the other. Professor Snape, luck has it, just happened to get the spell out first.

"Expelliarmus!" A red light burst forth from the wand and slammed into Professor Lockhart, causing him to fly backwards.

"Do you think he's okay?" Madeline whispered.

Lovino rolled his eyes with soft annoyance, "Heck if I know."

Lockhart stood up and quickly regained his composure, "An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape. But if you don't mind me saying, it was _pretty_ obvious what you were about to do and if I had wanted to stop you, it would've been only too easy."

"Perhaps it would be prudent," Snape began with his lax, dreary voice, "To first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor."

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape!" Lockhart turned and paced in thought, "Let's have a volunteer pair! Potter, Weasley! How 'bout you?"

As Harry shuffled through the crowd, Professor Snape quickly interjected, "Weasley's wand causes devastation even with the simplest spells. You'll be sending Potter to the Hospital Wing in a match box. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps?" The two mentioned students walked up onto the dueling platform and repeated the military-process the professors had demonstrated earlier. They whispered something as they bowed, but quickly continued the rest of the procedure.

"On the count of three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent. _Only_ to disarm. We don't want any accidents here," Lockhart commanded, "1...2-"

"Avertay stato!" Draco shouted, causing a spell to slam into Harry. He did several flips in the air before painfully landing. A few of the Slytherins snickered at this, while Madeline simply looked at the fallen Gryffindor with worry. She was very happy to know that she had regained some of her normal self, but she didn't know how much longer that would last.

However, Harry had quickly recovered and stood up, "Rictusempra!" The spell was thrown at Draco, causing him to fly onto his backside. Draco looked up awkwardly at Snape, getting a glare and a hand to forcefully pull him up.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted.

Draco scrunched his nose and cast another spell with a smirk, "Serpentsortia!" A snake suddenly burst from the wand, slithering and hissing towards Harry.

Snape let out an irritated sigh and started towards it, "Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you."

"Allow me, Professor Snape!" Lockhart grinned and flourished his wand, "Volarte ascendide!" The snake was sent flying into the air, only to fall back down, even angrier than before. It hissed and bared its teeth, slithering towards one of the nearby students. Before anything could be done about it, Harry moved towards the snake. He spoke some unknown language, the words all a mangled hiss. The snake stopped hissing and looked at the Gryffindor, as if it understood him.

The room went quiet as Snape muttered another spell, causing the snake to burst into flames.

"What are you playing at?" A Gryffindor asked in annoyance. Harry stared back in confusion, only moving to leave the room when Lockhart dismissed the class.

Madeline looked at Lovino as they exited the room, finding his face contorted in thought, "Lovi, what's wrong? Do you know what language Harry was speaking?"

"Parseltongue. He was speaking Parseltongue," Lovino answered cryptically, "It's the language of snakes."

"Okay..." Madeline muttered, still confused, "So he can speak to snakes? Why is that shocking?"

"Parseltongue is a very, very rare gift, Maddie. One of the most famous wizards who spoke Parseltongue was Salazar Slytherin, so with the Chamber of Secrets being opened, it is not a blind assumption to think-"

"That Harry is the Salazar's heir," Madeline finished.

"Exactly."

"Oh my god, Maddie, DID YOU SEE THAT?" The two friends turned towards a certain, loud American, "Harry totally spoke like a snake! How weird is that?!"

Madeline snickered, "Yes, I did see that. I was actually just talking about it with Lovi here."

"I'm not explaining it again, Maddie," Lovino sighed and crossed his arms, glaring at Amelia.

Amelia suddenly pointed at the Slytherins, "HEY! Since when have you two called each other nicknames?"

Madeline and Lovino both looked at each other, slightly surprised. Amelia was right. When _had_ they started calling each other nicknames?

"I don't really remember..." Madeline murmured.

"Me either..." Lovino said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Amelia frowned and watched the scene with suspicious, blue eyes, "I THINK I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON HERE AND I DON'T LIKE IT!"

"What's going on...?" Lovino and Madeline asked in unison.

"YOU TWO LIKE EACH OTHER!"

"EH?" Madeline screeched. Both of the Slytherins turned bright red in embarrassment. Did Amelia _really_ just say that?'

"N-No way!" Lovino denied instantly.

"Yes, you do like each other! It's really obvious too!" Amelia insisted.

"Why would I like _her_?" Lovino said incredulously, trying to come up with an excuse. Madeline looked at the Italian, hurt evident in her violet-blue eyes. She looked away and bit her lip. It was obvious she was trying to maintain a neutral expression. Lovino quickly realized his mistake, "Madeline, I didn't mean-"

"I-It's fine," Madeline muttered, her voice wavering. She smiled at the Italian, though it was clearly forced, "I'm going to go to the bathroom really quick. I-I'll meet you for lunch in the Great Hall..." She quickly ran in direction of the Girl's Bathroom, hoping that no one would notice her watering eyes.

"Jerk!" Amelia snapped and ran after her sister.

Lovino felt empty inside, like he had done something very, very wrong. He had seen a tear fall down Madeline's cheek, and he knew it was his fault. He had hurt Madeline. What was he going to do?

**-*O*=.=*O*-**

"...And that's why we have to wait until the end of the year," Britain finally finished explaining.

"You _couldn't_ get Madeline to comply?" France sighed.

"Of course not, you know how stubborn she is!"

"If you had let me go, _I_ would've been able to convince her," France insisted.

"No, you wouldn't have!" Britain growled before throwing a glare at the conversing countries, "Why did all of you come anyway?!"

"I came because I wanted to make sure that this worked out," Germany said.

"I came because Doitsu came~!" Italy grinned.

"I came because it interested me that this could even happen," was Japan's excuse.

"Well, eventually all will become one with Mother Russia, so I wanted to visit what will soon be mine," Russia smiled creepily.

All of the nations stared at Russia weirdly. He had some _serious_ issues.


	6. A Fear of the Unknown

**Author's Note:** First off, I'd like to apologize. Seriously. I've been really busy with life, while at other times I was just plain lazy. I'm sorry. :( I tried making up for it with length, cheesiness, and humor... Especially at the end. I hope my dearest reviewers shall be forgiving and feel free to whack me upside the head. Anyway, remember to point out any errors I make so I can correct them! SAPPHIRE OUT!

**ThePersonFromYourNightmares: **XD I have no explanation for that, though it may be partly due to my horrible writing last chapter. XD

**Branchfoot:** It just seemed fitting for Russia. XDDD Thanks...but I felt guilty reading the 'update soon' bit. DX

**Warning:** Genderbends and mild language used! Don't like, please move along and don't read~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing this. xD

**Chapter Six: A Fear of the Unknown**

Madeline locked the door of the small restroom stall and sat on the toilet, finally letting the tears that she had been holding back stream down her face. She wasn't sobbing, but simply crying without a sound. She didn't want anyone to hear how weak she was. She didn't want anyone to know how upset Lovino's words, which were probably meaningless, made her. She didn't want to believe that the reason her heart sped up was because of the Mafia heir.

The Canadian heard the restroom door swing open and close. She bit her lips to prevent any choked hiccups from coming out her mouth.

"Maddie?" Amelia inquired from outside her stall, "Can you open up? It's just me..."

"I'm fine. You can go ahead to the Great Hall," Madeline tried to keep herself from sounding as if she had been crying, but her voice betrayed her.

"I may be an idiot, Maddie, but I know when my twin sister is lying. Open the door."

"Why do you even want to help me?" Madeline snapped, "You were the one that made him say that in the first place!" It was more or less true, but at the same time it wasn't. She hadn't forced Lovino to say those words. Amelia answered her by silence, and Madeline almost felt guilty for snapping like that at her sister. Almost.

"Maddie..." Amelia sighed and rested her forehead on the the stall door, "You're right. I'm sorry."

Okay, now Madeline _really_ felt bad. Had her sister actually just... apologized? She never did that... "N-No, Amelia. It wasn't your fault. I d-didn't mean to snap at yo-"

"No. It was my fault," She let out a dry chuckle, "It's funny, you know? All of this happening, I mean. For a hero, I sure am a jerk."

"A-Amelia, don't say th-"

"And you know what?" She continued without a care, "I never mentioned how much you mean to me. You're my sister and the only person as lost in this world as I am. I shouldn't just leave you in the cold like I have been. Now please, let me make up for it by opening the stall."

Madeline sat very still, mostly out of shock, for a moment before she got up and unlocked the door. She was instantly attacked by Amelia, who threw her arms around the smaller Canadian, "I'm so sorry..."

"I-It's fine," Madeline muttered and embraced her sister, "It wasn't entirely your fault."

"I don't care. I can't afford to make you upset," Amelia tightened her grip, causing Madeline to wheeze, "I didn't tell you. I've been having the same nightmare every night. Normally, I would dismiss it, but it scares me. In the dream, your eyes are closed and you're laying in some kind of underground chamber. There's a weird statue behind you and you won't move. Water is pooling around you and you're freezing cold to the touch. I try to wake you up, but you won't. It always ends with me realizing you're dead. With this whole chamber of secrets thing, I'm scared my nightmares will come true."

Madeline stared in shock at her sister. She had no idea her sister was going through something like that. "You should know better than to worry about me," She was probably going to regret what she was about to say, but if made Amelia feel better... "I thought you were the hero? If you're worried about me, why don't you save me?"

"You're right!" Amelia let go of Madeline, her face immediately lighting up, "I'll make sure nothing evil can get you, 'cause I'm the hero!"

...

Yeah, she was definitely going to regret this.

* * *

Madeline plopped down next to Lovino in the Great Hall, where food covered the long tables. Lovino immediately whipped his gaze onto her, scanning her over carefully. Although his face was contorted into a scowl, if you were very good at reading emotions, you could see the tiniest glimmers of worry in his hazel orbs.

But Madeline didn't even looked distressed. She drank her pumpkin juice like nothing had ever happened. Maybe he had just... imagined her crying?

"Are you," Lovino forced out the words, not used to worrying about the well-fare of others, "All right, Madeline? I really didn't mean it like that. What I'm trying to say is-"

Madeline looked over at Lovino, blinking her long eyelashes in feigned confusion, "I'm fine, Lovino. I know what you meant; don't worry about it."

Lovino awkwardly looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "I know, but still... I want to say that I'm... I'm..." Lovino felt like an idiot trying to speak his thoughts, "I...I-I'm sorry." Madeline stared incredulously at the Italian for a brief moment of complete silence. She put her hand over her mouth to conceal her smile and tried her best not to laugh.

"It's f-fine, I f-forgive you," Madeline was stuttering with the extremely difficult effort of keeping herself in check, but eventually she couldn't hold it in. She let out a snort of laughter.

Lovino looked at Madeline in confusion, "Did you just _snort_?" That let loose the flood of laughter from Madeline. She couldn't help herself! She had to hug her sides to keep herself from falling over! Lovino scrunched his nose and reddened slightly, clearly embarrassed, "_What_?"

"It's just... seeing you try to apologize is..." Madeline snickered, "...Adorable."

"ADORABLE?" Lovino yelled incredulously, "I'm _not_ adorable! I'm the complete _opposite_ of adorable!"

"Whatever you say," Madeline giggled.

Lovino crossed his arms and glared at Madeline, only causing the girl to laugh harder. Even if he felt extremely embarrassed (which he would never admit to anyone), he was glad Madeline was feeling better. He wouldn't be able to bare the thought that the girl would never want to talk to him again. Although the feeling inside him was new and strange, he wasn't an idiot. He knew exactly what it was, but was certain it would chase the blonde off if he said anything. He didn't want to lose her, so he told himself to be quiet. He only wondered how it would feel to see Madeline leave at the end of the year...

* * *

Students of Hogwarts scribbled down noiselessly at pieces of parchment inside the room being used for Study Hall. Every once in a while a student would whisper a question to a friend, or perhaps a joke that made the other snicker. However, when Harry Potter and his two friends entered, an awkward tension filled the air. Harry shuffled in his seat as he worked and tried his best to ignore the glares that others sent into his back.

Madeline suddenly dropped her quill and her eyes dulled. Lovino looked at her strangely and mouthed a,_ 'What's wrong?'_

Madeline smiled a mock, emotionless smile and whispered quietly,_ 'I just realized I forgot something in the Common Room. I'll be right back.' _She gathered her things and walked into the hallway as if there wasn't a problem in the world. But Lovino knew better. He knew what Madeline's real smile looked like.

He tried to convince himself at first that he had just imagined it and tried his best to get back to work, but had trouble focusing. Around fifteen minutes later, Harry finally left the room due to being tired of the glares people threw at him.

Then five minutes passed and Madeline still hadn't returned.

Ten minutes.

Eleven minutes.

Twelve minutes.

Thirteen minutes.

Fourteen minutes.

Fifteen minutes.

When Lovino counted a grand total of twenty minutes, he was too worried to even think about the homework before him. He gathered his items and walked (almost ran) to the Slytherin dungeons. Maybe he was just overreacting and Madeline was fine, but a horrible feeling sat and twisted inside his gut and refused to leave. He had to just make sure.

He walked into the oddly cold Slytherin Common Room to find silence meeting his ears. If he hadn't noticed the curled form on one of the sofas, he would've believed it to be empty. He strode over to Madeline and found her body shaking with silent tears.

"Madeline!" He exclaimed in shock and put a hand on her shoulder. Madeline's head snapped towards Lovino upon hearing her name called. Her violet-blue eyes were red and puffy and tear tracks stained her normally calm, fair-skinned face.

"L-Lovino...?" She muttered in surprise.

"What happened?!" Lovino demanded and put his hands on both her shoulders, "Were the other girls making fun of you again?"

The Canadian shook her head and let out a shaky breath, "N-No, that's not i-it. I... I-I feel really s-scared and guilty, b-but I don't kn-know why. I d-don't even r-remember coming h-here. I-I'm doing s-something wrong; I'm t-turning b-bad, I j-just know i-it! But I can't s-stop it!"

Lovino's eyes widened. How was he suppose to respond to that? His years of brief Mafia training and wizard training hadn't prepared him for this. Should he comfort her? If so, how should he go about doing that?

His body seemed to move on its own as he pulled Madeline close and wrapped his arms around her, "Don't you even think that. Not even for a moment. You're the kindest person I've ever met and even the world ending would not change that, idiota! Whatever is going on, we'll figure it out, okay? Don't go crumbling down on me." Madeline paused her crying for a moment and found herself for the second time that day returning an unexpected hug. A relieved smile spread across her features, although tears still made their way down her face.

"O-Okay... Just... Please don't l-leave me alone... F-For now, at least..."

Lovino blushed slightly, but didn't relinquish his hold, "All right. Just until you feel better, though..."

And the funny thing was, they were found sleeping together on the sofa.

* * *

Christmas decorations filled the Great Hall and the pitter-patter of white stallions galloping outside could be heard. A wonderful, Christmas feast spread across the tables for all those who had decided not to leave for their homes for Christmas break. It was a truly amazing sight to behold. Some of the students snickered at what the other students were missing out on.

"So why didn't you go to be with your family for Christmas?" Madeline asked Lovino curiously.

"Grandfather sent me a letter telling me that the family wouldn't be able to get together this Christmas and told me to stay here," The Italian shrugged, "Probably had to do with some Mafia business."

"I see," Madeline hummed, "Well, at least you're not missing out on this wonderful food!" To prove her point, she took a bite out of some of the turkey on her plate. Kumajiro seemed to agree with his owner and took a huge bite out of the food Madeline had given him, licking his lips immediately afterwards.

Lovino chuckled softly at the sight, "And we get to open our presents together after this because I stayed."

"Well, I'll get to see you open presents," Madeline shuffled in her seat, "I'm not expecting anything for me. I made you and Amelia presents, though."

Lovino frowned, "Don't say that. You shouldn't think that no one cares about you enough to get you a present. If those nutjobs that claim to know who you are didn't get you anything, you'll at least have something from me."

"You got me something? Really?" Madeline raised her eyebrows in surprise.

Lovino suddenly froze, "Oops... I wasn't suppose to tell you that..."

Madeline grinned at the sight, "Oh, you're the best, Lovi!"

"Sh-Shut up..." Lovino muttered, scratching his nose as he blushed.

* * *

The two Slytherins sat around the Christmas tree placed in the dungeons, the other Slytherin students long gone. Wrappers and tissue paper had been ripped and recently thrown away, leaving only a few lone presents under the evergreen tree.

Lovino grabbed his present from under the tree and handed it to Madeline, watching carefully as her delicate fingers tore the wrapper away. She opened the box holding the true gift and widened her eyes in shock at the contents. She removed the necklace from the box, which consisted of a simple chain and a sapphire orb. If you looked closely, you could see a small engraving that said,_ 'Always remember who you are.'_ Madeline was so moved by the thoughtfulness of the gift that her eyes watered, "Lovino..."

"You deserve it," He muttered with a blush dusting his cheeks. He took the necklace from her hands and clasped the gift around her neck, "There."

Madeline wiped her eyes and smiled, "Thanks, Lovi. Now, open what I made for you. It's nothing special or amazing like this, but I tried my best."

"I'm sure it's fine," He assured as he grabbed the present Madeline handed him. He tore the wrapper and opened the present. His jaw nearly hit the floor in shock at what was held inside. Inside the box was a small painting that had obviously had taken weeks and much care to paint. It intricately depicted Lovino, who sat down in the Slytherin Common Room with a pensive look on his face as he read a hardback book. Lovino ran a hand through his auburn hair and muttered, "Holy crapola, Madeline... This is amazing..."

"You think so?" Madeline seemed pleased with the response, "It took me weeks to make. I didn't use any special paints or enchant it or anything like that, so it doesn't move like normal paintings do..."

"It doesn't matter," Lovino stated, "It's wonderful. Thank you, Madeline."

"No problem," Madeline grinned, "We better get this cleaned up, then-"

"Hold on a minute. I think there's another labeled with your name."

Madeline looked in surprise at the tree again to find Lovino was right. Lo and behold, a small gift was left with her name on it. She frowned in confusion. Who else would've gotten her a gift? She grabbed the gift and opened it, to find a simple rose inside. She looked the flower over carefully before reading the note that accompanied it. Her eyes suddenly widened and her face turned completely red.

"What is it? What does it say?" Lovino asked, shocked by the reaction.

"I-It's nothing! It must've been some kind of joke or mistake!"

"But-"

"Hahaha, c-come on! We should start cleaning up!"

_Dearest Madeline,_

_Merry Christmas! I know you don't remember me, but I still wanted to get you a gift! A rose to give to your lover, because love makes the world go 'round!_

_Your Wonderful Papa,  
Francis_


End file.
